I Will Always Return
by Tamakia'gss
Summary: Oneshot songfic. BL romance. Bit is on vacation, but misses Leena. Doesn't follow the song as closely as I'd like it to, but oh well. R&R please.


"I Will Always Return"  
  
Hello all, ShadowSpinner here. Yet another one-shot songfic from me. It seems like most of my stories are one-shots...oh well! It's a B/L romance, of course. Hope you enjoy! The song is "I Will Always Return", by Bryan Adams, off the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack.  
  
Disclaimer: Zoids ain't mine.  
  
///song lyrics///  
  
Bit's thoughts  
  
{Liger's thoughts}  
  
///I hear the wind call your name  
  
It calls me back home again///  
  
Bit Cloud sighed. It was his third month of vacation, and he was lonely. He wasn't actually alone. Since he defeated the Berserk Fury and won the Royal Cup for the Blitz Team, he and Liger 0 were famous. Everywhere he went, people wanted his autograph and pretty girls asked for dates. He was flattered at first, but it soon grew dull.  
  
It was late afternoon, and Bit was sitting in the desert, in the shade of the Liger. He yawned and opened his green eyes to stare at the cloudless sky.  
  
"I'm bored!" Liger said. "I wanna get back so we can start battling again."  
  
Bit grinned at him. "You mean you aren't enjoying our vacation?"  
  
"I was, but I'm not anymore. And I can tell that you aren't either."  
  
Bit smiled again. "Yeah, I guess..." A hot wind blew by, ruffling his wild blond hair. That's probably Leena, calling me back so we can win some more battles and earn prize money, so she can buy more guns for her Gunsniper. She always did have a lot of hot air to blow off. He grinned at the thought.  
  
///It sparks up a fire - a flame that still burns  
  
Oh it's to you I'll always return///  
  
He sighed. "You know," he said out loud, "for all her screaming and violent tendencies, I sure do miss her."  
  
"Who, Leena?" Liger asked.  
  
"Yeah. I kinda miss her screaming at me about her cookies. It's kinda comforting, in a sadistic sorta way."  
  
///I still feel your breath on my skin  
  
I hear your voice deep within///  
  
"I can practically hear her yelling at me when we get back." Bit grinned and imagined her face. "After all, we were only supposed to be gone for two months. Everyone's probably either really worried or really angry."  
  
"Leena will definitely be the worst. She's always the loudest," Liger said. "Doc will be overjoyed, Brad will be calm as ever, Jamie will be slightly angry, then really happy, and then he'll forget you were late. Leena, however, will yell and scream and probably twist your body in ways it shouldn't go.  
  
Bit winced. Oww, he thought. "But I still miss her..."  
  
///The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
  
It's to you - I'll always belong///  
  
"Yeah, well I miss battling," Liger grumbled. "It's been relaxing and all, but I really wanna get back."  
  
"I feel the same," said Bit.  
  
"Duh," said Liger. "We're partners, remember?  
  
"Yeah, partners," Bit repeated. "Well, buddy, I agree. I think we should head back."  
  
"Great!" Liger exclaimed. "Shall I get in touch with the base for you?"  
  
"Naw, let's make it a surprise," Bit said, getting up and stretching.  
  
///Now I know it's true  
  
My every road leads to you  
  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
  
Your light gets me through///  
  
~_~_~Flash-forward: A week later, nighttime~_~_~  
  
"Don't you think we should take a break?" Liger asked Bit, who was trying not to fall asleep.  
  
"Umm, I guess," Bit said reluctantly. Man, I really wanted to get there tomorrow morning...  
  
"Forget it," Liger said, sensing his trouble. "I know the way back to the base. You go to sleep. I'll wake you if there's any trouble."  
  
"Thanks, Liger," Bit said, smiling fondly. "You're a great friend and as awesome partner."  
  
"I know," said Liger. "Now go to sleep."  
  
Bit relaxed his hands and legs. He leaned his head back and was soon fast asleep and dreaming.  
  
///Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
  
Bathe in your waters - 'cause you are the one///  
  
In his dream, Bit was back at the base. He was older, about eighteen, it looked like. And he was running for his life, Leena right on his tail.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!" she screamed, her face almost as red as her hair. "Stop right there with my cookie!"  
  
"Catch me, Leena!" Bit called, laughing as he sped up.  
  
"You asked for it!" Leena sped up as well, leaped, and tackled him. They were outside the base by this time, and they went rolling down a small rocky hill. The cookie disintegrated into dust through all this, and Leena moaned out loud. "BIT! My cookie..."  
  
"Sorry, Leena," Bit managed to grunt out. Finally, they came to the bottom of the hill. Bit was on his back, with Leena laying in top of him. Her face was pressed against his chest, and her arms were wrapped around his waist. She sat up, shaking her head.  
  
"Ow, that hurt," she complained, running her hands through her hair. She suddenly realized she was straddling Bit and blushed, getting off him quickly. "Sorry," she said, turning redder.  
  
"S'ok," Bit said, blushing as well and sitting up.  
  
///I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
  
I can't wait to see you  
  
Yes, I'm on my way home///  
  
Bit stared up at the sky. "It's a nice day today, isn't it?" he said.  
  
Leena looked up. "Yeah," she agreed, sitting down next to Bit. "The sky sure is beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," Bit said to her, looking at the side of her face.  
  
"Huh?" asked Leena, startled. She turned to face him, and suddenly his lips were on hers, claiming them in a long, sweet kiss. Slowly, then with growing enthusiasm, she returned it.  
  
///Oh, I hear the wind call your name  
  
The sound that leads me home again  
  
It sparks up a fire - a flame that still burns  
  
Oh, it's to you - I will always return///  
  
"Woah!" Bit yelled, waking up. "What a weird dream!"  
  
"What happened?" Liger asked.  
  
"I kissed her," Bit muttered, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Who, Leena?"  
  
"Yeah. It was so weird...she was chasing me...we were outside...falling down a hill...kissing..."  
  
"Sounds weird, I guess," Liger said.  
  
"You guess?" Bit repeated.  
  
"Well, I don't have dreams like that. Love isn't exactly something I have to worry about."  
  
"Liger, did you say 'love'? I do not love her. We're just friends, and I miss her like anyone would miss their friend!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Liger. {Keep telling yourself that, Bit. It's not true and we both know it.}  
  
"Don't be," said Bit. "It's totally okay. I'm just tired, so I'm sorry I snapped at you."  
  
"S'ok," Liger said.  
  
///Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
  
Bathe in your waters - 'cause you are the one///  
  
Bit leaned back, trying to get back to sleep. But the dream wouldn't leave him alone. I kissed her...and she liked it. It was just a dream, after all. I guess anything could happen in a dream. She would never do that in real life. She'd beat the crap out of me and then ask Doc throw me off the team. But he won't, because he needs me and Liger. Or does he...? Bit shook his head. They wouldn't throw me off, he told himself firmly. They're my friends and my teammates. I really miss them. I hope we get back soon. Bit slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
///I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
  
I can't wait to see you  
  
Yes, I'm on my way home///  
  
"BIT!" Liger yelled at him. "Wake up, dude, we're almost there."  
  
"Oh, right. Thanks a lot, Liger," Bit replied, shaking the sleep out of his head.  
  
"No prob. But you owe me a good polishing," Liger said.  
  
Bit chuckled. "Sure thing, partner."  
  
The base was near now. The sun was just rising, casting a golden orange and red glow on all the rocks and sand. The metal walls of the base gleamed, practically calling out to Bit and the Liger.  
  
Jamie's probably the only one up this early, Bit thought. Brad will be up next, followed by Doc, then Leena. Guess I'll really surprise them when they walk into the kitchen.  
  
Liger ran into the hangar and took his customary spot. He opened the cockpit, and Bit jumped out, stretching. He looked around. Yup, everything was still the same as he remembered it.  
  
///Oh, I hear the wind call your name  
  
The sound that leads me home again  
  
It sparks up a fire - a flame that still burns  
  
Yeah, I'm on my way///  
  
"Bit?" came a voice tentatively from across the hangar. Bit whirled to face Leena, still in her pajamas. She stepped forward and rubbed her eyes. "Is it really you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it's me," Bit said. "Whatcha doin' up so early?"  
  
"I thought I heard something..." She was walking toward him slowly. "You're late, you know," she said.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Bit said, trying to think up a good excuse. "Well...I...you see..."  
  
"Can it," she said. "I'm in no mood for your excuses. I'm going back to bed. I'll beat you up later." With that, she spun on her heel and left, leaving Bit with a good amount of apprehension in his stomach.  
  
"Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll forget," he said out loud.  
  
The Liger snorted. "Doubtful."  
  
"Thanks for the confidence booster, buddy," Bit said sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
///I will always return, yes I will always return///  
  
Bit walked into the kitchen, where Jamie was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey, wassup?" Bit greeted him. Jamie yelped in surprise and spun around.  
  
"Bit!" he exclaimed. "You're back! I didn't hear you get in. How long have you been here?"  
  
"'Bout ten minutes," Bit replied. "How's everything been?"  
  
"Boring. It good that you're back; it'll be nice to get back to battling."  
  
"Yeah, me and Liger were bored, too."  
  
"Which reminds me..." said Jamie, pointing a spatula at Bit, "you're late! Do you know how irresponsible that is?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I'm here now, and that's all that matters. Right?" Bit answered.  
  
"...Right!" Jamie exclaimed, smiling.  
  
Brad walked into the room, followed by Doc.  
  
"Hey, Bit," Brad said. "Good to have you back." He walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes!" Doc exclaimed excitedly. "This means we can go back into battle now! And just wait until you see my new models!"  
  
Bit sweatdropped.  
  
///I've seen every sunset and with all that I've learned,  
  
Oh, it's to you I will always, always return///  
  
With Bit's return, things quickly got back to normal. Leena gave Bit the beating she promised him, of course, along with a long lecture. They went into many battles and won most of them, making a huge reputation for the Blitz team. They were a team to be reckoned with. Everyone got along as they normally did. It was almost as if things had never changed. And really, they hadn't.  
  
But Bit still would lie awake at nights and think about that dream he had. Many times he debated with himself on whether or not he should tell Leena about, but he never did. He didn't want her to laugh at him, or worse, ruin their friendship. Leena seemed content already, and he didn't want to mess things up. So life continued normally.  
  
A little over a year after his return to the Blitz team, Bit decided to peruse the kitchen and get something to eat. He found a huge cookie in the cupboard with Leena's name on the package. So naturally, he unwrapped it. He was about to take a bite when Leena entered the kitchen.  
  
"Bit, that's mine!" she screamed. Bit bolted, Leena chased him, just like always.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!" she screamed, her face almost as red as her hair. "Stop right there with my cookie!"  
  
"Catch me, Leena!" Bit called, laughing as he sped up.  
  
"You asked for it!" Leena sped up as well, leaped, and tackled him. They were outside the base by this time, and they went rolling down a small rocky hill.  
  
Bit's face split into a grin. This was seeming way too familiar. And he had a feeling he knew exactly what was gonna happen next...  
  
Oh yeah, I'm definitely home...  
  
A/N: Hmm, I kinda strayed from the song, didn't I? Sorry. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review.  
  
Sorry about the spacing. I meant to put more spaces between the song lyrics and the story, but ff.net won't let me. 


End file.
